


Green Stars

by desorbitado



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Jelix - Freeform, KickThePj - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septicpie, alcohol use, pewdiepie - Freeform, probably will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desorbitado/pseuds/desorbitado
Summary: Six months in L.A. and Jack still wasn't able to get use to it.One year in L.A.Felix was already kinda bored.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a quick note to say.  
> a) English is not my first language. Sorry.  
> b) Is my first time posting here.  
> c) I might post this on other sites, so if you see it, it's me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Also a trigger warning for alcohol use, maybe drugs (not hard drugs) and mentions of violence.

The green-haired young man could feel his boots were filled with sand. His hair was waving crazy and his heart was racing fast. He took a deep breath and stared at the stars from where he was standing. Tears started to run down his face. From his eyes to his cheeks, finishing on his jawline. He then cleaned them up with his wrists, getting mad at himself for crying like such an idiot.

Seán "Jack" William McLoughling was the type of guy who was positive, friendly and funny. Being twenty four and moving from Ireland to L.A. was a dream to many, but he did it for following his dream to study and produce music, which wasn't working at all. But the real reason behind Seán's unhappiness at the moment was a break up.

Yes, Jack was everything that was mention earlier. Too bad he was in a bad mood.

So there he was, at the beach at night, drinking from his small bottle of whiskey, cursing his ex-boyfriend's name underbreath. Lately, he was kinda able to see that the break up was coming, but he didn't expected it to be in... that way.

"Edgar!"

Seán's thoughts about sadness were cut off, as he heard someone yell and a black small dog with a collar and a leash started sniffing him, before trying to pee on him. Jack got disgusted. He loved those adorable little fluff balls called dogs, but of course he was not a fan of the peeing part. Jack kneeled down and pet the small animal, smiling at him.

Then found out that Edgar was the dog's name, as a blond-haired blue-eyed man interrupted the act. He was wearing a pink t-shirt and black overalls.

"I'm so sorry! This is my fucking dog." he whispered that last part, taking the leash tight as a discipline action towars Edgar "Keep doing... whatever you were doing... Is that whiskey?"

"You bet." the green-haired man smiled a little bit "But sorry, I don't drink with pussies."

Jack left out a deep breath again. This is what he needed. A distraction, something new, something fun. Not think about that asshole called Mark.

He tried to play it cool, though. Jack started walking away, pretending not to care.

"Wait! I'm Felix! Who are you?" the blond started to walk toward his side.

Felix didn't understand why. But there was already so much caughting his atention in this. The green hair. The boots and leather pants. Black shirt and piercings. The strong irish accent followed by the stereotypical whiskey.

"You can call me Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up with hang overs was never easy. Luckily, he was irish, and lived to his stereotype.

Jack looked around in his living room. He was lying in the couch, facing the roof. His clothes, more specifically his pants, skinny jeans and boots, were on the ground, but they were not a mess as he expected. They were delicately fold and placed there.

Apparently someone else did that for him, and considering there was a pink rose next to the pieces of fabric... well, he was trying to remember who could possibly do that. The rose was not by itself, though. It's stem was under the water of a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

He got up and walked to his clothes, just for kneeling down and taking the pink rose. He smelled it.

He wanted to throw up. The smell was nice, but too strong. Plus, that kind of romantic bullshit reminded him of his ex-boyfriend.

Seán looked at himself, putting the rose back to it's place. His typical grey t-shirt and flamingo shorts, which he doesn't remember putting on. Seán was trying hard to remember how the fuck he got home.

He messed with his green fringe, trying to remember something unusual. It was okay for him to pass out on the couch. Which was unusual was that his clothes were like that, and, of course, the flower. That was so fucking gay.

Then, an image came to his mind.

Blond hair. Blue eyes. Pink shirt. A black dog.

Being asked about the whiskey...

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, getting frustrated for not being able to remember.

Jack took his clothes from the ground, but as he felt his cellphone on the pocket of his ripped jeans, he took it out. Maybe he wont get clues about everything that happened last night, but at least he'll know he didn't screw up.

Actually, he did. He screwed up.

He had a couple messages in different chats. Most of them from “Mark ♡”, which his contact name was instantly changed to “Fucking asshole”. He didn't want to talk, but just for making sure he did not screw up that much, he opened the conversation.

«I already told you that I'm sorry and still want to be friends. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way.»

“Who wanted YOU anyway!?” he stuck his tongue out at his phone. Remembering that Mark broke up with him yesterday via voice call.

«Also, please don't come to my house again if you're drunk. It's like you just want to fight me because I was being honest. You made my friend very uncomfortable.»

Usually Jack was very serious with these kinds of topics.

But, god damn, he was fucking pissed, still.

«ur mom.» was his only reply followed by «sorry, it won't happen again.»

He then got other texts from Mark's friends, which were kinda his friends too: Wade, Bob and Tyler. Apparently Mark told them about the situation, because Seán doesn't remember them being at Mark's place last night.

«Are you okay, Seán? Mark is very upset.»  
«Look, I know it's difficult, but you can't just do that.»  
«Mark was honest with you and handled your break up in the best way possible, please don't do this to him, or to yourself.»

“Fuck off.” Jack whispered, leaving all those messages on read. Of course no one will be on his side. They were all Mark's friends and he was just the drunk ex-boyfriend.

So, long story short. Seán got a call yesterday, it was Mark breaking up with him because he didn't love Jack anymore. Jack got drunk at the beach, met cute blond with cute dog. Then he was drunk enough to go to Mark's apartment, which he did. Probably told him how could he stop loving him out of nowhere + some insults. Mark cried as always. End of the story.

But... the clothes? And the rose?

And don't get Jack wrong. He was a good guy, but he wasn't in the mood of getting a call from Mark saying that shit, or neither in the mood of appreciating romantic stuff.

He checked the other messages. Unknown number?

«let me know if you're okay.» said the first message. It was from a few hours ago.  
«jack, please. tell me you're awake by now.»

Jack gave his phone an strange look, typing.

«who the hell r u»

«i'm felix! remember? last night my dog tried to pee on you! can i go to your place to check if you're okay?»

«oh, yeah. and no, lol. wtf, weird.»

«ugh, alright. then, can we met at this place in an hour? i need to tell you about last night.»

*

Jack read sign at the coffee shop. It was called “The Pink Bread Basket” and the color of the building was, of course, pink. He took a seat outside on a wooden table, at the pet friendly zone, hoping that Felix appeared with Edgar.

Thankfully, his expectations became truth. The bearded man appeared, wearing a black and pink cap, a pink long sleeved shirt, and some black shorts with black shoes. Edgar there was matching, as he was wearing a pink collar.

“You planned this whole thing, right? You wear pink shit, and go to pink cafes.”

“Nah. I just really like this colour.” he chuckled “And shut up! You're wearing the same clothes as last night and I didn't say anything about your fashion choices.”

Felix sat down in front of him, as Edgar left his side to go sit next to Jack. The irish man took the dog, and held him, as petting him.

Before they could spoke again, a brunette young boy with glasses showed up. He was about to handed them two menus, but Jack cut him off.

“Espresso with a piece of chocolate cake, please.” he say directly.

“Hi, Ryan” Felix waved to the waiter, who he already knew for all the times he has been there “Make it too, but change chocolate cake for two cookies.”

Ryan took note and walked again back in. When they were alone again, Jack talked.

“How do you know what happened to me last night?”

“Okay, so, hi, I'm Felix. I'm from Sweden and I live here for about a year now” he introduced himself again, as Jack rolled his eyes “I was bored so I decided to walk my dog at the beach at night because, why the hell not? He tried to pee on you, so I talked to you because you were sad and drinking. You tried to play it cool but I could easily tell you were drunk, even tho you called me a pussy. I followed you because I was worried about you and you showed up at some dude's apartment, knocked on the door and told him he's an asshole.”

“He is... but I'm even more of an asshole.” he whispered, thinking that was probably such a bad time for Mark.

“Well, for being so buff, the strong guy opened the door and cried, and you did too. He said some stuff and you started walking home. At this point I stopped with the stalking and me and my dog just walked by your side.”

“So you admitted full on stalking me. That's great.” Jack smiled. Sarcastically.

At that moment, Ryan interrupted, serving them their orders, both men say thank you, as Jack left Edgar on the floor. Both boys started eating and drinking.

“Hold on, you haven't heard the best part yet!” Felix raised his voice a little bit “You hugged me as you cried and told me you want to feel pretty.”

Jack almost choked on his coffee.

That was so... gay.

“W-What...?” he was about to blush, but he always pulls off that sensitive facade when he's drunk.

“Yes, so, I don't want anything bad happening to my new friend, so I bought you a flower and took you home.”

It was official. Jack was blushing.

One thing was him getting all clingy with a stranger when he was drunk. Actually, there was nothing abnormal about that, that's the way he met Mark. But it was the first time someone took so much care of him, and even... bought him a flower for making him feel... pretty?

That was gay².

“So you left the flower like that. That's... kinda gay, dude.” Seán said, scratching his neck nervously.

“Says the guy who has a belly button piercing.”

Jack blushed again.

“H-How did you...?”

“Ugh, this part is kinda embarrassing, dude.” Felix's shoulders tensed “First of all, your shirt is short. But I actually did noticed because, well, let's put it in this way: you took my rose offer the incorrect way.”

The whole situation at this point was so fucking gay³, Seán didn't have a doubt that Felix was into dudes.

But he wasn't wondering about the swedish guy's sexuality at that moment. He was freaking out. He slept with a stranger?

"We... fucked?”

“What the fuck? No way! What!? Oh my God, Jack.”

Felix covered his blushing cheeks with his right hand. What the other boy has just implied was embarrassing and incredible. Did he seem like that type of guy?

“I'm sorry. Also, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't take advantage of someone that's drunk.”

“Of course not!” he kinda yelled, but as soon as he realised, he apologized “Sorry, I just... no. I would never do that... but well, long story short, we went to your house because I wanted to make sure you were okay, we got to your living room and you started kinda... stripping. Before you did another inappropriate thing, I helped you put on some shorts and your t-shirt back in, that's why I saw your piercing. You passed out on the couch, I folded your clothes and borrow your number from your phone.”

Jack was embarrassed of his manners, but what has done cannot be undone. As the story was being told, lots of memories flew back and he should promise himself not to drink again out of melancholy. Making Mark go through a martyrdom was not going to change the things between them, it'll just make it worse. And getting clingy with the man he met the night before wasn't good for him either.

“Well... I'm sorry for all of that. And thank you.”

“No problem! After all, we are friends now, right?”

At this point of his life, this stranger wearing a lot of pink was the only thing he had that reminded him to a friend.

“Yes, we are.” Jack smiled “Just let me ask you... why?”

Felix bite his lip.

“I'm bored and you seem cool.” he responded.

They finished their food in silence, as Felix called the waiter for paying. With a flirty wink and a smile, Ryan blushed and made sure it was on the house. Jack stared suspiciously as they got up and started walking away.

Jack was oblivious to the small talk questions Felix was asking, mostly because he was still thinking and trying to remember about last night.

When Felix was about to part ways and say goodbye, Jack remembered.

“You kissed me on the forehead when I was falling asleep.” he stated, looking at him directly in the eyes.

As soon as the statement was brought up, Felix ran until he disappeared in his way home.

Jack was kinda... disappointed? But while walking home he got a new text.

«i did. i couldn't help it. i'm sorry <3»

«ps: ur mom gay»

Felix loved to take care of vulnerable boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's not studying for his exams? that's right. me.


End file.
